Drenched in Vanilla Twilight
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when, I think of you I don't feel so alone" Series of Oneshots/Drabbles about Phineas and Isabella. Send in requests for new chapters!
1. Right Now

**Look, I know a lot of people are doing these, but I absolutely love oneshots and I can't even finish a story.**

**And anyways, who doesn't love a little Phinbella?**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**_1. Right Now_**

"Oh my god jus' look at 'em."

The three boys were spread out on the grass in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard closely watching their two other friends who completed the group.

"Can girly get more obvious?" Buford rolled his eyes.

"Probably," Baljeet started sourly, "But he will be forever blind."

"I think he's clearing up."

"Doubt it Bean Pole."

"Look"

All three boys turned back to look at their two friends. Isabella was looking at the hammer, obviously pretending that she didn't know how to use it. Phineas came over to her and did something that both shocked her, and their friends secretly watching them. He put his arms around her, put his hands on hers, and showed her how to do it. Isabella looked up at Phineas and blushed furiously.

"Told you." Ferb said quietly.

"Ok, so Phineas did something romantic towards Isabella. He probably did not even realize it. Just as he usually does not." Baljeet huffed, "If they start dating, it will be in a million years."

"I say they start datin' in a year." Buford looked back at them again, "Or maybe a month."

"A week."

"Ferb, I seriously doubt they will start dating in a week. Even if Isabella confesses, I am quite sure Phineas won't understand. And then she will cry and I will be her shoulder to lean on."

"He's lookin' like he's linkin' 'er though." Buford pointed out.

"Even if they do date Buford, they probably will not kiss for a while."

"I think they'll be makin' out. After the first date."

"Oh please, we are too young to be making out." Baljeet reasoned.

"We're 16 Jeet, 's now or never."

"I can promise you they will not be ready to kiss long after they start."

"WELL I THINK THEY WILL."

"What do you think Ferb? If Phineas and Isabella ever start dating, and they might not, when will they have their first kiss? A year later?"

Ferb shook his head.

Buford smiled, "So you agree they'd be makin' out after the first date."

Ferb shook his head again.

"So when do you think they will have their first kiss?" Baljeet asked, confused.

"Right now."

* * *

**Yup! That's it!**

**Please review and request new chapters :)**

**Thanks in advance :)**

**:D**

**Clala**


	2. Sure

**Thanks for all the Reviews :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one :P**

* * *

"But Ferb! I've never done this before! You're the ladies man, can't you do this for me?"

"..."

"Fine, be that way." Phineas crossed his arms and tried to look mad at his brother, but failed miserably.

"What if she says no?"

"She won't say no."

"But Ferb! She's the most amazing girl in the world, why in the world would she say yes to someone like me?"

"..."

"You're right Ferb, I'll just ask her as I would if I asked her to help me with something or to come over right? I shouldn't make a big deal about it, It's just a dance right? I'll just be cool and collected around her, like I usually am. Oh speaking of her, here she comes."

Phineas turns to his brother, "Wait, do I look okay? Do you think I'm presentable? Do I smell good enough? I mean, It sounds like a weird question, but what if she-"

Ferb pushed his brother towards the girl.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Phineas gulped "Uh... I-I-I wanted to ask.. hum.. ask you something... hum... yeah."

"You can ask me whatever you want Phineas," Isabella said, inching closer to him, making him ten times more nervous than he already was.

"S-S-So I, hum... was wondering, if, hum, if you..."

"If I what?" Isabella asked, full of excitement.

"Well... If you wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" Isabella smiled wider.

"Wanted to... come over to dinner with us tonight?" Phineas chickened out, furiously scratching his ear that was beginning to match his hair.

Ferb sighed.

"Oh," Isabella said, visibly disappointed, but put a fake smile back on, "Sure."

* * *

**Oh Phineas :)**

**Oh well.**

**Please Review :)**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASPLEASE!**

**:)**

**Clala**


	3. Truth, not really

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**I had stuff...**

**I have an annoucement on the bottom.**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Baljeet asked Buford.

"Dare, Truths are for girlies."

Baljeet grinned evilly at Buford, "I dare you to fail your next exam on purpose!"

Buford laughed, "Too easy, consider it done."

Baljeet looked confused at Buford then looked at the two other boys in the room for an explanation. He wasn't usually invited to all boys sleepovers, or any sleepovers for that matter. So he didn't really know how this game really worked.

"Okay next." Buford looked around the room, "Dinnah Bell." he said evilly.

"Hum, well I guess I'll do truth. I did dare last time, I like to mix things up."

Buford rolled his eyes, "I aint any good with these Truths." Buford looked around and thought.

"I know! Kay Dinnah bell, are you ready?"

"Hum... Sure."

"Have you got a crush on a certain girlie across the street?"

Ferb smirked.

"No, of course not, she's my best girl... No scratch that. Best friend. Not best girl friend because she's just my friend and not actually my girlfriend. Well, she is a girl, and my friend, but when put together it just sounds like- You know what? Just ignore all I said. I mean, not the no part, just the part about the girlfriend and everything. Cauz my answer is no. I think that actually was pretty clear- I'm just going to get a glass of water."

Ferb followed him into the kitchen.

Phineas grabbed the glass and turned on the sink. Ferb leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"You know the whole point of choosing truth is to actually tell the truth right?"

* * *

**Yay! So.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!**

**I'm thinking of making another series of oneshots that are also revolving around Phineas and Isabella.**

**The reason they are going to be seperate from this, you will probably catch on.**

**Anyways, I'm not going to stop this, if Im in the mood to write things here, I will.**

**Anyways, would any one be okay with that.**

**I mean, you can never have too much phinbella...**

**Yay! Ok.**

**Love you guys.**

**cLaLa**


End file.
